Rubber gloves have been widely used for various purposes, for example, in housework, industries such as a food industry and an electronic parts manufacturing industry, and medical cares (particularly, in surgeries).
Rubber gloves in frequent use were conventionally gloves obtained by dip molding of natural rubber latex. Some users, however, may suffer allergic reactions to such a natural rubber latex glove, due to a trace amount of protein present in a rubber component. In light of this, synthetic rubber latex gloves free from the above concern of allergy are currently in general use. An example of such synthetic rubber latex gloves is a glove made from acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer latex.
Patent Literature 1 discloses acid-modified nitrile rubber latex for dip molding. This acid-modified nitrile rubber, when dried, forms a film containing 50 wt % to 90 wt % of an insoluble content of methyl ethyl ketone, which insoluble content has a methyl-ethyl-ketone swelling degree of 3 to 15.
Patent Literature 2 discloses latex of a hydrogenated conjugated diene polymer that contains 100 ppm or less of a platinum group element originated from a hydrogenation catalyst.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a method of producing latex for dip molding. This method includes the step of copolymerizing a conjugated diene monomer, an ethylenically unsaturated nitrile monomer, another ethylenically unsaturated monomer, and the like.